Food products, in particular confectionery products, can be produced using chilled rollers, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,204 and GB 641,682. The methods disclosed in these patents use a pair of counter-rotating rollers with cavities on their surfaces in order to form shaped confectionery products that are linked together by a thin web of confectionery product. GB 641,982 is directed to the production of chocolate confectionery articles only and the problems associated with adherence of chocolate to surfaces of the rollers. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,204 the molded product is in the form of a solid ribbon that requires further processing.
It would be desirable to have a molding process that avoids the problems associated with forming a web that links the molded confectionery products and avoids the need for further processing after molding.